Tekken 6: The Mishima Rebel
by Champster
Summary: In this alternate take on the Tekken 6 storyline, a mysterious ex-mercenary known only as "Godhand" rises from the shadows in order to take down Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin. Who is he? What are his intentions? What are the secrets surrounding him?
1. Prologue

**Tekken is owned by Bandai Namco**

**Godhand is owned by Square-Enix**

* * *

**Tekken 6: The Mishima Rebel**

Prologue:

_The Red Scorpion organization…I was once part of it but it wasn't a nice experience. Still, I wouldn't have been the fighter I am today without them. Leaving that organization meant giving up my right arm. Luckily, I have another arm in the place of it, a new arm that adds to my fighting abilities. This gives me all I need to survive and take down every last one of my enemies. _

_But now the whole world is in danger. Jin Kazama, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, has declared independence and war on the world. G Coporation rises against the Mishima Zaibatsu. They even announced a substantial bounty on Jin but I don't care about that. I don't need to work for G Corporation or the Red Scorpion because I have my own reasons for getting involved. The Mishimas have caused enough suffering and because of that, I am going to be the one to stop them. I __**will**__ stop them. This is personal!_

_Soon, I'll give Heihachi, Kazuya, and Jin the punishment they deserve. Until then, I'll make sure they all know the name of Godhand._

* * *

At the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, Jin Kazama gives an order to the Tekken Force, apparently to destroy some people.

"Find them all...and eliminate them. That's an order".

Gathering in two large vehicles, the Tekken Force soldiers head to the unknown location. But they don't realize that they're being watched.

On top of the leading a vehicle, a dark, shadowy stands on it.

"Alert! There is a person on top of your car! Alert"

Before the soldiers in the second vehicle can fully warn them, however, the figure quickly jumps off. Seconds later, the leading car explodes.

The remaining vehicle pulls back away from the explosion. As they do, the figure appears in front of them. Although they still cannot make out who it is, they can see that it's a man with a prosthetic right arm.

"What's going on there?" asked Jin, as he watches from his own screen.

"Sir, we're under attack!" yelled one of the soldiers. "I don't know who it is...". Before the soldier can finish, the car explodes, sending a lot of them flying away.

All of the soldiers lay dead, except for one. The man walks up to the barely conscious soldier, grabs his head, and looks into the camera.

"Jin Kazama!" said the man. "I know you can see me. Realize from now on that I'm hunting you down and when I find you, you will have nowhere to run. There is no escape from Godhand. Remember that." He then punches the soldier in the face, smashing the camera in the process.

Jin watches it all, along with his bodyguard Nina Williams. Nina is in shock while Jin remains calm but is no doubt displeased with what he just witnessed.

"Godhand, someone else wants to interfere with my plans." said Jin. "I can't let this happen. Nina, make sure he's out of my way when you see him, even if you have to kill him. I don't need any further interferences."

"Got it." said Nina.


	2. The Hunt is On

**_The Hunt Is On_**

Fifteen minutes after the attack on the Tekken Force, in a laboratory not far from where the incident was, soldiers from G Corporation are in the middle of a battle. Originally, they had planned to ambush the Tekken Force but their plans got derailed by Godhand…the same man that they themselves are currently battling.

After having a shootout, one of the soldiers attempted to advance forward but he was attacked and knocked back by the enemy. Unlike the Tekken Force, the G Corporation got a better look at their enemy; a man wearing military pants and boots with scars on his body. His hair resembles that of Kazuya and Jin's, with the only difference being that it's white.

Kazuya can see the man through of the cameras on the soldiers. "Who is that?" he asked. "What's going on there?"

Soldiers attempt to fight him but they're no match for this strong fighter, who uses the techniques of the Mishima-style Karate and Taekwondo. Soon, all of the soldiers lay beaten on the ground. The man grabs the head of one of the soldiers and says "Kazuya! Soon, I'll find you and Heihachi and take you both down. You can count on that." He then punches the soldier in the face.

Suddenly, a group of three bullet-proof robots known as the Jack series have show up. Godhand is about to use another one of his bombs but changes his mind, deciding to fight them hand-to-hand instead. His attacks proved to be strong enough to take on the Jacks and even able to pick up and toss one of them against the others. Eventually, after a stiff battle, Godhand defeats them, leaving all three of them on the ground.

Kazuya simple smirks, as if to have no worries. "A man who uses Mishima-style techniques, thinks he can defeat me and Heihachi? He must have a death wish or something. He has no idea what he's getting himself into. Still, I'm curious who this man is. I would love to find out."

Meanwhile, Jin, Nina, Eddy Gordo, and a few other soldiers are at the area where the Tekken Force members were attacked. They arrived there not long after the attack. Jin is not worried but Nina and Eddy are a little concern.

"What a mess!" said Nina. "Jin, do you think it's somebody you know?"

"The name 'Godhand' doesn't ring a bell so I'm afraid not." Jin replied. "When I saw him on the video screen, my first thought was Kazuya…but that wasn't him. This is clearly a different person."

Eddy looks down at the soldiers but doesn't see any of them that are alive. "This is bad." said Eddy. "This is all done by just one guy. What are we going to do about this?" He then looks at Jin, who remains emotionless. "Jin! Don't you even care?"

"What else is there to say?" said Jin. "They just weren't strong enough. Besides, weren't they your group anyway? Maybe you should've handled them better."

Eddy looks at Jin anger, clearly disgusted at the words. "How can you…?"

"Forget about it!" said Nina. "As of right now, we have no choice but to move forward."

Jin turns around and walks past Eddy, saying "I haven't forgotten about your master. I'm still doing what I can."

As Jin walks off, Eddy looks down at the soldiers before turning to Nina. "He didn't show any emotions regarding the soldiers. How do I know if he cares about helping my master?"

"Questioning him is a bit tedious." said Nina. "Don't stress over it."

Meanwhile, Godhand is walking through the nearby woods. He then stops and looks at his right arm, thinking about Dr. Boskonovitch. "I owed you one, old man." he says.

Suddenly, there's movement in the area that catches Godhand's attention. He quickly looks around but sees nothing. "Who's there!?" he said.

As he looks to his right, a figure suddenly bursts from the left and attempts to attack him but he quickly throw them over his shoulder and on the ground. As he's about attack, he stops upon getting a good look at the attacker's face.

"Tougou?" said Godhand.

"Yeah...and I'm glad you figured that out _before_ you hit me." said Tougou as he stands up.

The two talk for a while about both current and past events in their lives. "All these years, the force thought you were dead." said Tougou.

"And you?" said Godhand.

"I knew you weren't."

"Well, it's good to know you finally parted ways from the Tekken Force as well."

"Yes. I can't stand by Jin any longer. I will do whatever I can to stop him. That's why I gathered a group of former Tekken Force soldiers to rebel against him. What do you say you join us?"

"I'd rather stay solo…but make no mistake; I also vow to take Jin down myself. But first, I need to find Heihachi. There's still some unfinished business between us." Godhand then looks at the scars on his chest. "It's time for him to know something about me."

Tougou then hands him a piece of paper. "Here's my cellphone number" he said. "I'll try to find some way to locate him. Once we do, I'll call you. Of course, you can also use it if you need backup."

"Thanks." said Godhand. "And if you need my assistance, let me know too." He then gives Tougou a piece of paper with his own number.

"See you later…Godhand". He then walks off.

Godhand turns and walks off as well but as he walks, he's unaware that he's being watched. In the woods, a hulking man in military attire is watching Godhand.

It's the cybernetic killing machine Bryan Fury.

"Well, well…an old face." he says. He then chuckles evily.

To Be Continued.


End file.
